


Scattered

by BB_Wonk



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Anime), 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Deathnote - Freeform, Gen, tpn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB_Wonk/pseuds/BB_Wonk
Summary: Emma, Norman, Ray, and the rest of their family are sent to the death note world after walking through a portal. But when they go through, they don't see their family anymore. Not only do they need to find them, but with Kira around, they might just have to stop him first.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. Scattered

**Author's Note:**

> I already have some chapters up on other platforms, now I just have to copy and paste. Chapters will hopefully come every week ^^ Also this is just a prologue, teaser like thing

'There it is, we've finally made it...' Emma felt the tears of relief falling down her face. There she was, standing with her family, ready to start their new life. She felt someone grab her hands. looking to her left she saw Norman smiling at her. On her right Ray was glancing away a bit, but she knew that both of them felt the same way as herself. Putting her gaze back on the portal like gate in front of her there was a rising feeling of anxiety and uncertainty, but those feelings felt so small compared to her excitement for a new life, and accomplishment for saving her family. Norman then turned his head to look at their siblings behind him.

" Everyone hold hands with someone, we'll go in pairs. We won't know what is waiting for us but what ever it is, I'm sure we can handle it as long as we're together." Some were crying and some were cheering but all were ready to head into the unknown. The younger kids paired with the older ones in groups of three or four, and group by group the 'big three' watched each of their siblings go through the gate until they were the last ones left.

" Any last words for this world?" Ray asked the other two while Emma and Norman snorted at his comment.

" You make that sound as if were about to die." Norman replied as Emma just continued laughing.

" I guess I did, well, I don't want anything more to deal with in this world so are you ready to go?" Emma nodded and gripped onto their hands a little tighter.

" On three." Emma smiled getting ready to jump into the gate.

" One..."

" Two. "

" Three!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will slowly get longer and longer

It was dark, with a faint light further ahead. The walls felt like damp brick, and they new they had ended up in an alleyway. The problem was, they only saw each other. There was only Ray, Emma, and Norman, their family nowhere in sight. Emma's grip on Norman's and Ray's hands grew tighter as she panic began to take over.

" Where are they? Where did they go? Are they okay? Are we even in the same world as them?" Norman looked over to Emma as tears fell from her face, trying to calm her down by bringing her into a hug.

" Don't worry, we've been through harder things than this, we'll be okay. First we just have to find out how this world works, use their technology, and find our siblings." Ray reassured Emma, but even he couldn't help the quessiness in his stomach, forcing him to worry about his siblings.

" He's right, and the first thing we need to do is blend in. I bet we stick out like a sore thumb." Norman agreed with a serious look on his face, pulling away from Emma but refusing to let go of her hand. Emma nodded with a sniff, her nose already runny. She was able to stop the tears but the worry never left her face even as they began walking the not so busy streets. Using his peripherals, Ray scouted the area. It seemed to be a busy city, calmed down from the low sun, indicating it was at least eight P.M. But with the few people that walked pass the three kids in all white clothes he managed to Pickpocket. That is until Emma brought them to an abrupt stop.

" Gilda would love this." Both Norman and Ray looked over to see what Emma was talking about and saw some dark jeans with a green blouse on a tall white mannequin.

" She would, wouldn't she... Do you want to go in? We could get a few things and figure out what today's fashion is like." Norman stated, a part of him just wanting to so his sibling happy.

" That would probably be smart, seeing three young kids in all white with numbers on their necks isn't exactly normal. We're lucky there weren't that many people in the streets today. And we won't have to worry about money, I found some near the gutter earlier." Ray commented to push the idea further to buy new clothes, even if it took a bit of lying.

" Ya, that sounds like a good idea, let's go." Emma gave them a small smile, still eyeing the outfit on the mannequin. When they walked into the small shop a chime sounded through the building, notifying the older looking women at the register that someone had walked in. She eyed them suspiciously but let them roam the shop anyway. The moved through eiles of racks full with clothing. Emma had found a pair of light washed overalls and an orange sweater like turtle neck to hide the set of numbers on the side of her neck. Ray found a black and gray jacket along with ripped black jeans that he liked and decided to keep the white shirt they got from the orphanage as a reminder of what they accomplished. And finally Norman got normal mens jeans and a dark brown sweater and a light blue scarf that almost looked white.

They moved on to buy the clothes, laying it out in front of the lady at the register. It seemed like she didn't believe they had money based on her slightly sour expression, but still held an amount of pity. Ray got out the amount of money he got, counting it before getting their total to see he had 122 dollars in total. Luckily, they had gotten clothes from a clearance sale rack, knowing that they may not have a lot of money.

" Your total will be 180 today, you can also donate to the homeless kids center today, even so much as a dollar can help." Okay, so maybe he had overestimated the amount he was able to get... but that's where barganing comes in. Ray put the money on the table and spoke up, knowing it wasn't nearly enough to pay for all the clothes.

" If we can get the clothes now than all three of us can work here free of charge for a week." The women glared.

" Two weeks." She fired back, in all seriousness. That's when Emma cut in.

" A week, and we'll get you 300 costumers this week." A fiery look of determination blazed in Emma's eyes as the older lady's gaze wavered.

' Wait no, why! Small shops like this only get around 140 customers a week!' Both Norman and Ray thought at the same time as there was a small gloom in the air. Now they'd have to give this place a major glow up to get peoples attention.

" Fine." As she handed over the clothes they bought, she also gave them a stack of folded clothes. " These need to be ironed in the back room then hung up on the correct racks sorted by size and brand."

' At least it worked...'


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of old computer keys clacking quickly and the swish sound the broom made as it swept across the floor mingled together. Norman and Ray sat next to each other giving the stores website a much needed update and designing posters to hand out. Emma could be sweeping, but it looked more as if she was dancing with the broom. It still got the job done, just much slower. They were in their new outfits, but now they had to worry about getting customers, finding a place to live, getting money, and somewhere they can get food for cheap. If they asked the lady who ran the store they knew she would just pile more work on them. If you listened closely you could hear Norman and Ray mumbling back and forth, arguing over something, probably the posters.

" Hey, Emma! Come here, we need your opinion on this." Ray called out, finally fed up, not wanting to do this anymore. Designing posters wasn't his specialty, models and machines? That he could do, but this was more artsy and not that important. Emma gave Ray an odd look, but complied anyway. It wasn't her job to do the posters, she agreed to clean if they handled all the tech stuff.

" For the background color should we use white background and add images?" Ray began but Norman cut him off with his part.

" Or should we layer colors slightly off from each other to make a subtle ombre kind of background?" Ray glared at Norman for butting in instead of just letting him speak but rolled his eyes and focused on Emma once more.

"Hmm that's a tough one, let me look at them both." Both nodded, agreeing that was fair and let her look back and forth between the two layouts on the computer screen. One was all white with an image of a model and a yellow speech bubble in the corner with a 20% coupon. above the model was the store's name and website name. The other had a red to white background with a red strip of words on the bottom left white corner that said " Best collection of fall 2003 now 15% off!" and in the middle it had the shop's name and website link.

" I like both of them! How about we use a faint pink to white so it's more colorful but not competing for attention. then we can add that with the coupon and promotion that Norman made, this way we can combine them!" She made a third copy of the poster and designed it to look like a mix of the two and all three of them thought it was the best.

" Always the problem solver, how do you do it?" Ray mumbled through a sigh not knowing that Emma had actually heard him.

" POSITIVITY!" She posed like a superhero only to retreat back to just standing when the old lady glared at her.

" SHHH!"

"Sorry!" Emma whisper yelled while her best friends were snickering at her for making a scene.

" Heeeey, it's not that funny!" A pout formed on her face and Norman smiled at her, patting her head.

" It kind of is, but that's why we love you." Ray nodded at Norman's statement while Emma just talked under her breath about being picked on. When they settled down they went to the back room to copy 30 posters, 10 for each of them.

" In an hour come back and we'll talk about any progress made." Ray instructed and they split ways into the street, hoping this will be enough to subtle their 'debt' so they can get back on track and find their siblings.

Norman's POV (I'll try T~T)

I was standing at a street corner not that far from a school, Eishu Junior High School to be exact (I did my research). It was about 3:30 pm and I heard kids talking roughly a block away. In their defence there were a lot of them, probably around 230 actually, so of course their voices would carry. This is good though, we finished just before school let out. Now I can hand these posters to the students that walk home.

I patiently waited for them to turn the corner to where I was standing, and when they finally got here, I stepped up to the first student I saw. It was a young boy with red hair.

"Hey," I started, being as friendly as possible so I didn't fail the advertisement, "There is a discount at this really good store I like, not only is there a great discount, but it's also a great hangout spot for students. I'm sure you would like it." I say as I hand him the flyer.

"Um sure." And although he agreed, I could tell by the uneasiness of his voice that this won't work very well.

I decide to trace back my steps, and pace in circles where I was originally standing to hand out flyers, when I see a girl approach me.

"Excuse me, I need to get past you." The smiling girl said. She had brown hair and had this happy go lucky air around her, it reminded him of Emma in a way.

"Oh, my bad." I say quickly remembering the task at hand, getting people to go to the shop, "before you go, there's this sale at SalexN, it's a really great clothing store and there's a special discount for every purchase. I think you should check it out, it could be fun." I say sweaty as if I'm luring a rabbit with a carrot.

"Sure, but I've never heard of it before, could you give me directions?" She chirped happily with a closed eye smile.

"How about I just walk you there. Besides, I'm not too good at giving directions." I rubbed the back of my head a bit embarrassed.

Let's just say the first few minutes was awkward silence. Although I did try to start some small talk about weather and school and all, Once I did, it felt like the girl would never stop talking about the latest fashion and how amazing her brother was. She didn't seem to be that smart but he could tell she only had good intentions. It was only when we were halfway to the shop when she finally gave me her name, Sayu. She apologized and giggled a little at her forgetfulness.

"I'm Norman. It's nice to make your acquaintance."


	4. Chapter 4

About a week had gone by and the big three had successfully reached their goal, making a new friend along the way. One Sayu Yagami had been spending more time than ever hanging out with them at the shop, basically becoming one of their siblings.

However they were never able to go to her house because of the late night shifts and recently, Kira. About half way through Norman, Emma and Ray's agreement with the cranky old lady, a mass murderer showed up. People all around the world had been dropping dead from mere heart attacks. So the three knew they had to make sure to stay away from most people, or at least the suspicious ones.

They had used library computers to do some research and found multiple sites for Kira. They were mostly people posting names of criminals they wanted dead and a few, most likely cops or police supporters, posting reasons why Kira is evil. But at the time, that's all they could do, research in the library, just like now.

" There's nothing useful here. All we know is that criminals everywhere are dying from heart attacks. If we want more information we'll have to hack into police files." Ray was obviously annoyed, the crease from his eyebrows and sharp tone gave it away.

" What about patterns? Times of death, or maybe where the first victims started dying?" Norman suggested as Ray continued searching the web, making a mental note to erase this all later. Emma was standing behind ray, leaning slightly on the chair he sat in.

" Wait, Ray! Right there it shows the date the broadcast was on, we can use that to see what criminals died first on T.V., but it might not work with news articles because-" Emma began to point to the screen.

" Just because the body was found doesn't mean it's the most recent death, I know. But thanks for showing me that I guess." Ray cut her off, causing Emma to pout and Norman to laugh lightly at the two.

After spending a few more hours in the library they had to leave. But since they were no longer able to stay at the little shop, they began to search for a good place to camp out.

It was already getting dark out, showing that it was probably already seven or eight at night. Although, the cold wind didn't bother them much , thanks to their new clothes that were 'bought'. The two boys felt Emma tug on their hands pulling them to a park up ahead.

" I think I see a playground! We can sleep in the tunnel things, okay?" Emma suggested, smiling brightly at the two.

"Hn." Ray grunted but followed nonetheless.

"Alright." Norman walked with the two and they all settled down for the night. " So, let's go over what we found out. " Norman was the first to speak after a bit of awkward silence.

" Well, we know he's in the Kanto region, same as us. And we also found out that there is a famous detective named L." Ray listed the two things on his fingers.

" Don't forget that they're most likely a student. More specifically a high school student. Most likely following the schedule of both normal school and cram school with all the early morning and late night murders. And if we put in the higher murder count during holidays and weekends we have even more proof." Emma added while Norman nodded at the information.

" Exactly, we also need to make sure to not give out our real names, especially since we don't have middle or last names. If Kira thinks that we should die for whatever reason, the only thing they will need is our first name, this makes us more vulnerable to Kira's power."

" Ya..... I forgot about that." Emma trailed off, swearing she heard Ray mumble "idiot" under his breath. A few more hours passed before they were all able to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

\-----------------

The next day Emma, Norman, and Ray decided to stick together as often as possible. I mean, you probably shouldn't split up when you don't know the city very well along with the fact that a dangerous serial killer is on the loose.

Because they didn't know the area that well they pulled up maps of the streets and stores online and memorized all the main roads, hidden areas, and popular shopping districts. In fact, they were in Aoyama, shopping for groceries. Well, they were, until a special broadcast had interrupted their shopping.

"We now take you live to the ICPO."

" What's this all about?" Ray commented and went outside to look at the big screen.

"I head up an International Police Task Force which includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L."

"Pshh, as if. What idiot would think that a famous detective would show his face to potential enemies." Emman and Norman agreed to Ray's comment, Emma feeling like she needed to add something.

" There's also the fact that he's considered a genius, so shouldn't he know that Kira needs a face or a name to kill? It just doesn't make sense." A puzzled look came across her face.

"Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down. I will find you."

" No, this can't be the real L. Perhaps a fake to lure Kira in the wrong direction?" Norman told Emma.

"Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be, and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you're doing right now is evil."

" That would make sense, especially since it seems like the fake L is trying to make Kira mad." 'Could this actually work?' Ray thought. Tailor hadn't talked for about a minute or so when he suddenly clutched his heart and thrashed around, eventually going limp and falling against his desk.

' A heart attack!' The three cattle children realized at the same time, that Kira was not just going after criminals, but also all of the people who got in his way.

Two suited men with black sunglasses remove Lind L. Tailor's body from view and was replaced by a gothic looking L.

 _"_ Ah. I had to test this, just in case, but I-I never thought it would actually happen. Kira...it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did, indeed, kill Lind L. Tailor, the man who you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me."

"There he is, the real L..." Emma trailed off, still processing what had just happened.

"The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard of him on TV or through the internet. It appears not even you have access to information about these types of criminals. But I assure you, L _is_ real. I _do_ exist. Now...try to kill _me_! What's wrong? Go ahead! Come on, right now! Kill me!"

" I see now, by doing this he can warn civilians to not give away their real names as well as show them that Kira is not a god. It's a shame this is a world broadcast though, now they don't know where Kira could be.

"What's going on?"

"Look, it's Kira versus L!"

"Huh? What?"

"This is freaky."

The people around them had begun to murmur, but they slowly began to shout, cheer, and boo.

" Amazing."

"Do it, Kira!"

"Someone, stop this!"

"What's the matter?!"

"Can't you do it? Well Kira, it seems you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint."

"Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I know now where you are."

" He really is the number one detective, huh..." Ray whispered while the others just nodded, paying attention to the screen.

"The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, but in actuality, the first of your victims was a suspect in Sinjuku. Of all the criminals that recently died of heart attacks, this one's crime was, by far, the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only ever reported inside Japan."

" Isn't this great! All our theories have just been confirmed." Emma chirped in.

"I used that information to deduce this much. You are in Japan and your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population, and, luckily, we found you."

"To be completely honest with you, I never expected that things would go this well, but...it won't be too long now before I am able to sentence you to death."

" Jeez, sometimes it seems like L is only saying this to rile Kira up... how childish." Emma snorted slightly at Ray's input.

"Naturally, I am very interested to know how you're able to commit these murders without being present...but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you... Let's meet again soon, Kira."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I wish it was, Promised Neverland and it's characters are not mine! It was written by Kaiu Shirai and illustrated by Posuka Demizu. Death Note is also not mine, Please enjoy!

Norman was looking over Rays shoulder as he sat in front of the library computer. He was, once again, hacking into the police files. 

" Damn this is so much harder than last time. Someone else probably was able to get in and left behind a trace, idiot." Ray had been typing non stop for about half an hour and his fingers were starting to cramp. Emma was busy distracting the librarian so she didn't become suspicious on why they were on the computer for so long.

"Do you think it was Kira? Or maybe a Kira supporter. Either way if he got police information on the case he can stay a step ahead." Norman pointed out as Ray grumbled how annoying all of this was. Not long later, Ray had broken through the fire wall. Emma had come skipping over as well. 

"The librarian is reshelving this huge cart of books, so we should be good for a while." Emma pulled a chair over, sitting in it backwards and reading over the files with her siblings. Not much has changed other than the addition to Kira's killing schedule. So far it still followed the schedule of a highschooler. This could be good, but if there's nothing new then there's nothing to go off of either.

"Anyone want to get rid of traces and leave the page? Because my fingers hurt and this was a waste of our time." Ray and Emma switched spots. When Emma began to work Norman clarified that even though they didn't find anything, it didn't mean it was a waste.

"So far Kira has been following a pattern. We should check at the end of the day if that changes or not. If it does, then somehow he has access to the files. It would make the possibility of Kira being a police officer's son. If the killing times don't change then he couldn't get access to police files." 

After they logged out of the computer, the made their way to the park. Or in other words, their meeting spot with Sayu. With the hole Kira business the kids decided it'd be best to explain to her to never use their real names. Since they don't have last or middle names, they have a bigger risk of dying compared to others. 

Sometimes they question why they end up throwing themselves in the line of fire so much. When they met Sayu, they remembered that they do it for people like her. As they neared the middle of the park, they spotted Sayu sitting under a tree sketching with her earbuds in. When she glanced up she quickly took her earbuds out to meet them halfway, crushing them in a bear hug.

" I thought you were going to be in the library all day! What took you so long?" Emma nudged Norman while giggling slightly.

" This nerd insisted on reading at least one more book." Catching on Ray ruffled Normans hair while Norman protested with a pout on his face.

"At least I wasn't chatting it up with the librarian for like, half an hour." Ray started to laugh harder as Norman and Emma shot playful banter back and forth. Both shot a look at Ray, getting the same idea.

"You can't laugh either! You were the one playing computer games." Well if hacking was a computer game, then yes, that would be true. But now all three were bickering, almost forgetting about Sayu, who made her appearance known by letting out a giggle. 

In their opinion, the act they created was quite convincing. They stared silently at Sayu as she laughed at their antics.

"Geez, sometimes I wish I had more siblings, then we could do things like this all the time! Though, I guess I already see you all as family." Sayu grinned brightly, almost causing the others to shield their eyes.

'So pure' The kids thought as Sayu led them to the tree she was at earlier.

" So, you mentioned you have a sibling, what are they like? That is if you don't mind me asking of course." Emma asked Sayu. All of them knew about Light, Norman told them about him after his first encounter with Sayu. But they never hear about him with from Sayu herself.

"Oh! Not at all! He's my big brother, Light. He's in highschool and is always top in his class. Sometimes I'm a little jealous. He has a lot of friends too, but he doesn't hang out with them much because he's always in his room studying. But that's okay, he always makes time for me and that's why he's the best brother I could ever ask for!" She had opened up her phone and showed us pictures of her and Light as she talked.

"Don't be jealous Sayu! At least you have real friends that will help you no matter what." Emma gave Sayu a side hug but Sayu looked a little confused.

"Real friends? What do you mean by that?" Ray raised an eyebrow in confusion and answered.

"You mean you couldn't tell? Light is top of his class and incredibly popular, but doesn't hang out with anyone. I'd say it's obvious that his 'friends' are just people sucking up or claiming to be his friend so they're popular as well. Social hierarchies are scary because you never know where your real friends lie." Ray shuddered slightly and opened a fantasy book he got from the library. Almost as if that's his way of saying that he's done speaking. But Emma and Norman still know that he's paying attention to everything that's going on around him as he reads.

Sayu looked to be in deep thought before smiling sadly to herself. "I guess I didn't realize how hard that can be... I'll have to love Light extra! But I don't agree with you about not knowing who your real friends are, because I know that I can trust you guys with anything!" It seemed as if there are sparkles in her eyes. The three cattle children felt a little guilty they couldn't tell her about their past, but it was for the best.

"Sayu, now that Kira is going around we should pick fake names for each other. It would be safer and it could be kinda fun too." Said Norman.

"Well I think Norman's name should be Tsuki, because that's the japanese name for moon! And your hair was that one swoosh thing that looks like a moon, so that'd be cool. " Sayu pointed out as Norman nervously played with the odd curl in his hair, reluctantly agreeing to the name.

"And Emma's hair and personality is as bright as the sun! We could call you Taiyo!" Emma smiled brightly at her, simply proving her point.

"Since Taiyo an Tsuki have space related names, I can call you," she looked at Ray, " Gingakei, meaning galaxy, or space! You know, since your hair is really dark and you're a little mysterious at times! Though, that name's a little long, how about Kei as your nickname?" 

" I think we just got our new names." Ray answered, looking up from his book to look at Sayu as she grinned.

" But wait! We have to think of a name for Sayu!" Mentioned Emma as she began to think hard. "I got it! Sayu, from now on will call you," She paused to do a finger drumroll on her lap," Kiyu! It means pure because you're really nice and happy all the time!" Norman and Ray agreed that it was an appropriate name for Sayu no matter how much she protested about it not being true.

"Don't be modest, when we moved here you're the nicest person we've met!" Norman said enthusiastically.

After hanging out with each other more and getting used to using the different names, they decided it was about time to go home. Well, for Sayu it was time to go home. The librarian lady had taken a liking to Emma and agreed to let them stay the night there as long as she got help reshelving books the next day. 

It worked out really well for them anyway, especially since they were going to check if the files changed at all throughout the day. But Ray wanted to read, well, actually he didn't want his fingers to cramp up or stare at the screen for so long again. So Norman took over the hacking job this time. 

Ray really wasn't lying though, it was incredibly difficult to get in. Norman realized that after the first ten minutes of typing. While Ray and Emma waited for Norman to finish, they played a game of hide and seek in the dark to practice stealth. They didn't want to play tag because not only was the space small, but they didn't want to make a mess.

"Guys, come here!" Norman whisper shouted, his gaze focused intensely in front of him. "It looks like Kira got access to the files, you know what that means?" The two looked over Norman's shoulder, Emma quickly speaking out of excitement.

"We have a Lead!" The times of death for Kira's killings was one per hour, and it started about an hour after they last checked it.

"Geez, Kira seems super extra. One death per hour? Really, he seems like he's just trying to make a statement. I can basically hear him shouting 'I'm better than you!' Just because he felt threatened." Ray studied the timeline, looking for any delays, but the deaths were perfectly at each hour.

" Seems like he can control time of death, huh." Emma pointed out and the others nodded. With this new information let's just say, these kids had a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was shining bright and the clouds floated peacefully in the sky. The day was calm and everybody was minding their own business. Well, almost everybody.

"Looks like L got this idea before us..." Norman whispered with a small defeated tone hidden within his voice.

"Well what do you expect, he's the number one detective in this world." Ray shot back as he tried to keep his eye on the tall man moving quickly while hiding behind a wall. He'd been tracking Light for a while, but they only knew that when they went to track him themselves. 

Things weren't exactly going to plan. The trio found it hard to conceal their bodys in small spaces when it wasn't only one person hiding. They were in a city, not a forest, and certainly not the orphanage they knew so well. 

The guy that they were trailing who was also trailing Light was an FBI agent. They found that out earlier that day to see if he was important or just a stalker.

But they had to do something. Not only did they want to continue tracking Light, but they also wanted to join forces with the great detective L. Sometimes a library computer isn't enough to track a serial killer.

However this means that they needed to split up, and they hadn't prepared any communication devices. 

"Guys come on, we'll be way less suspicious if we just walk around like normal! We're kids _and_ near shopping areas." Emma yelled as quietly as possible and the others silently nodded and backed away a bit. 

Once they were further out the stood around on the sidewalk, trying not to give anything away with their body language.

"Even if we do walk around like normal there's still three of us. If we show up in the same place as Light every single time, he's gonna know what we're doing. We just have to decide who is going to continue following that FBI guy and who is going to solve some cases." Norman concluded as everyone was quite for a while. 

_'Emma could go, in fact, she's incredibly good at lying and making sure she isn't caught. On the other hand Ray was much better at planning ahead. He also has an amazing memory and analyzing skills. Both of them would be better at this than me. I prefer to head in with a plan, especially when dealing with an abnormal mass murderer._ ' Before Norman could think more about the situation Emma piped in with an all too familiar look of determination.

"I think Ray should do it. He blends in the most out of us and he is willing to do anything to make sure we get more information." Ray looked a little shocked at Emma's small outburst but quickly composed himself and nodded in agreement. 

"Alright then, good luck, Ray." Norman smiled at Ray as he scoffed slightly, mumbling about how both Norman and Emma we're too nice for sending him to a psychopath.

Ray looked back to where the FBI agent had previously stood only to find him gone. Of course it was obvious he would be ahead, Ray had been talking with the others for a while. How ever it was annoying that Ray would have to go find him again.

A few blocks ahead Ray could see Light walking to a bus with a girl basically hanging on his arm like leech. It was the, the _thing_ above them that made him out his guard up, reaching for a gun that he no longer had.

It looked like one of the demons he'd seen at the gate, but it was much smaller, and had wings. Looking away to compose himself he tried to focus on the 'mission' deciding it was best to question the winged creature later.

He sighed and peaked around the corner of the building once more, and thought about the situation.

'A date? Aren't exams soon for his school?' He had assumed Light was trying to look like the model student. There's no way he was going on a date when he could be working on something more important. 

'Unless he's planning something, if Kira can control the time of death who says he can't control their actions as well?' Ray left his hiding spot and pretended like he was going on a walk. His hands were in his pockets, getting the right amount of money needed for a ticket. 

After the agent ran into the bus, pretty suspiciously if you asked him, and Ray quickly followed with a steady speed. Even though there were multiple seats open, Ray sat next to the agent not really caring about what they would think.

Then the bus doors closed and started to head to Spaceland, stopping every now and again to either let people off or on. After a couple of weary glances to the creature Ray decided to pretend it wasn't there, especially since it seemed like no one else could see it.

Only a few more stops from Spaceland a rough looking man looking to be in his mid thirties got on. It was the same guy that had escaped before being arrested at the bank, or, Osoreda. He didn't go to get a seat but instead went right to the driver, quickly pulling out a gun.

"Stay in your seats unless you want to die." He demanded, looking like a rabid dog about to bite at any moment. The small cry from a woman could be heard as Osoreda glared down at everyone.

"Everybody shut up! If anybody moves, I'm putting a bullet in their head." The bus jacker turned back to them man driving and made sure the gun was pressed against his head.

"Alright, driver, you listen to me. I know you've got the number for Space Land's office on ya. Call 'em!" Ray focused on the criminal as much as he could from his seat and noticed the crazed look in his eye. Upon further inspection he noticed something else, but he couldn't quite tell from how far away he was.

"O-okay." The man driving was sheepish as he responded, fumbling with the phone as he punched in the number. "This-this is Sasaki, calling from Bus 1-7-4."

"Tell 'em what's going on—and no tricks, either." The driver flinched a bit as Osoreda shifted the gun, he was simply hoping to get out of here alive.

"M-my bus has been hijacked, and he's holding a gun to my head." Anyone could hear the quiver in his voice as the phone was ripped from his hands.

"You heard what he said. Now you listen up!" Osoreda moved the gun from the man's head to point at the passengers. "Have a female staff member bring all the cash at Space Land from yesterday, I know it's there. Have her meet us two bus stops from the park and don't make me wait. If you try to mess with me at all or try to get the police involved, I _swear_ I'll kill everyone one of these passengers."

Ray sighed as softly and quietly as he could to not draw attention to himself. He knew that something was gonna happen with Light nearby, but this was really testing his patience.

Looking in front of him Ray could see the girl that Light brought with him shaking like a leaf. Her eyes were tightly shut as if she were trying to hold in any tears that might try to escape.

Light got her attention by tapping her leg slightly and holding a note for her to see. He was also holding it in a way that was easy for the agent and him to read it. That's definitely not an accident in Ray's eyes, a genius wouldn't be so careless. 

_Yuri,_ _don't be scared. As soon as he turns around, I'm going to grab the gun out of his hand._ Blowing his cover, the agent leaned forward and made sure Light's 'plan' didn't work.

"Don't be stupid. That's risky." The man leaned closer, taking extra precautions to make sure his voice wouldn't be heard. If it comes to that, I'll take care of it." Light began to write on a piece of paper once again, only to be interrupted when the man spoke up.

"It's okay. We don't have to pass notes back and forth. As long as we keep it down, he won't be able to hear our voices over the sound of the engine." The paper in Lights hand crumpled as he stuffed it into his pocket.

"Do you have any proof you're not his accomplice? Why should we trust _you_?" Light pointed out causing the man next to Ray to stiffen. Deciding this was a good moment to intervene Ray spoke up for the first time.

"Why would an accomplice help us communicate. Besides, if he let you go through with your plan then you'd be dead with a bullet between your eyes." Ray held back a smug smirk when Lights eyes hardened into a small glare. Although, it wasn't noticeable unless you were keeping your attention on him.

"Maybe, but I've read about this before. The first hijacker comes in like he's working alone. Meanwhile, the second one pretends to be a hostage and stays in the very back just in case something goes wrong. No matter how small the chance it's better to be safe rather than sorry." Light retorts as Ray holds back a scoff from how ridiculous he sounded.

"You...you really think he is one?" Yuri's voice was as quiet as a mouse, it was incredible that anyone had heard it over the rumbling of the engine. 

Out of the corner of Ray's eye he could see the agent reluctantly pulling out the badge from his pocket. Kira needs a name and a face to kill someone, and Light already has the mans face. There is no way that Ray was going to let him figure out the agents name.

Ray subtly stepped on the agents foot, gaining his attention. Making his movements small, Ray shook his head and narrowed his eyes. The agent seemed to get the message because a moment later he put his wallet back into his pocket.

"The chances of them working together is so little that they might as well not even be a possibility. Besides, a trap has already been set, that means that even if he was a criminal, there's no chance that they'll get what they want. All we have to do is be patient and wait."

Ignoring the deadly glare heading his way he noticed Osoreda was getting closer to them. He approached an elderly couple, causing them to gasp and whimper in fear.

"Shut your trap, you old hag! You want me to shoot you right now? Look at me when I'm talking to you, grandma! I said _shut up_!" Spit flew from his mouth as he shouted aggressively at the poor couple.

Suddenly a small crumpled piece of paper fell to the ground and Light went to pick it up. A pretty stupid thing to do when you're trying to avoid dying in a bus-jacking. Osoreda noticed and swung his gun to point at light.

"Don't move, you little punk! What the hell is that? You guys were planning something back here, weren'cha?" Ray, thinking that it was the note from earlier began to panic. But when the disheveled man in front of them revealed that it was just date plans he inwardly sighed in relief.

As Osoreda began to walk away he turned back to the passengers, only to start breathing heavily. Eyes wide he frantically stepped backwards, cocking his gun and shouting to what others only see as the air. 

Ray knew that somehow, that paper allowed the man to see the weird, kind of demon between the seats.

"Wh-who the hell are you? You in the very back? What do you think you're doing?" Everyone but Light and Ray looked confused, but Ray simply monitored Light's reactions. He could see his lip twitching upwards time to time, indicating that he was fighting back a smirk. 

The agent reached under his coat, getting a firm hold on his gun before the man started to shoot.

"Don't mess with me! How long have you been hiding back there?" The demon like creature stepped forward, asking if he was talking to him. "Stay there, you! You—Keep away from me, you freak!"

The FBI man probably thought he was hallucinating and yelled at everyone to get down. They all screamed and dropped to the ground as they braced themselves, Light holding onto Yuri tightly.

"Oh, I get it! That little note that Light "accidentally" dropped, was actually torn from the pages of the Death Note itself. Since he tricked this guy into TOUCHING the paper, he's the only other one on the bus who can see me. That's so smart!" As the creature spoke Ray couldn't help but ponder on what the Death Note was. It sounded pretty straight forward, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions without any solid evidence.

"Get away!" Osoreda shouted in fear as he shot two more times at the creature. One missed and hit the window, creating a hole along with making the glass webbed. The second went right through the creature, successfully breaking the rest of the glass behind it.

"Sorry, pal. I'm a Shinigami, so I'm afraid your bullets aren't gonna kill me." 

'So he's a shinigami, not a demon. That explains why they look so similar and yet...not.' The sound of gunshots snapped Ray back to what was going on.

Osoreda was screaming, firing round after round until there were no bullets left. He pulled the trigger again and again with nothing happening. His panic grew to the point he was basically begging the driver to let him off the bus.

"Anyone who touches the Death Note can see me. I have to stay 'till the Death Note is finished or you die—whichever comes first." The agent ran after Osoreda to keep him from escaping, only for his attempt to end up in vain as Osoreda jumped into the street and got hit by a car.


	7. Chapter I forgot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a short chapter soooooo, I'm sorry. There will be a small section of violence, please skip it if uncomfy.

The sound of the old library computer clicking at a rapid pace filled the nearly empty building as time slowly passed by. 

Norman's eyes seemed to be glossed over from not blinking as his fingers moved across the key bored at a constant speed. 

A couple more tables down Emma could be found lightly banging her head on the table.

The pair had been trying to find solid evidence of were a killer named 'Lucifer' was hiding. He had gotten his name from his first kill in Gunma.

**Gore warning!**

The victim had been an old, religious lady. It was said that she had been found slumped against the wall, organs spilling out of her stomach and eyes gone. It was specifically made to look as if she had been crying blood. 

On the wall were painted wings, confirmed to be made by the women's blood, and were 'attached' to the body. On her wrist was a message in neat handwriting, " _Looks like an angel has fallen!XP"_

**End**

The message on the woman's wrist was the most important thing to them, and they had been running a simulation to find a match for similar handwriting. 

But with 43.3 million people in the Kanto region it wasn't exactly going as smoothly as they'd hoped. 

Even though they narrowed it down to 5 percent of the population, that's still 2,165,000 people... Emma was still laying her head on the desk, saying a word with each bang.

"I, just, want, a, perfect, match." It was wishful thinking that they'd crack a case big enough to get L's attention within an hour, Emma knew that, but that didn't mean she couldn't try.

"Emma, if you keep doing that you could really hurt yourself." Norman pointed out, already knowing there was going to be a bruise at some point. He didn't even have to look at her to realize she had a big red spot on her forehead.

Emma only sighed in affirmation and the soft banging noise had gone. She had decided to log onto an available computer and re-read blogs about the criminal going by Lucifer as an attempt to stumble upon something new.

After half an hour Emma is able to create a grid of where all of Lucifer's killings were based off of internet knowledge.

For a while it just looked like a dot plot of two weird circles, but upon further inspection it had been a much more complicated shape. They had been making Lucifers pentagram, and only one point was missing.

"Norman, I know where he's gonna kill next! I just don't know when, or who..." Emma trailed off, losing her train of thought, but still finding a hint that would help them.

Norman moved over to Emma, allowing the simulation to continue searching for a perfect match instead of looking into the ones that were similar.

When he saw the shape on the grid heis face broke out into a grin, excited about Emma's discovery.

"We could just send that to the police, but it probably wouldn't capture L's attention. We have to find the person responsible. This is really important, nice job, Emma." Norman reached up to ruffle her hair and in response she tried to swat his hands away. Failing in her mission to get away she pouted, going back to the computer to continue looking.

Just a moment later who could hear a chime, signalling a match was found. Things started to turn their way as they found out what college 'Lucifer' went to. 

His real name was Danno Sakamoto and he was 26 years old. Luckily he lives in the school dorms too. 

Making sure to print out his documents and the map Emma made, they then prepared it in an envelope. Knowing that this was a team effort, and the fact that they can't use their names, they signed it Ren, Ray Emma Norman. It was the beginning of their names and sounded japanese, so it hid their identity well. 

Emma then took the envelope, skipping over to the librarian. They had made quite the connection, sometimes she would bring mini sandwiches for them.

"Hello, Ms.Kobayashi! I have a favor to ask you." The old woman smiled down at her energetic attitude.

"Of course, dearie. What can I do for you." Emma pulled out the large yellow envelope from behind her back and reached up slightly to place it on her desk.

" On your next break could you bring this to the police station?" At this the old lady raised in eyebrow, eyes shining with interest and curiosity, but she did not question Emma.

"I could go in about fifteen minutes if that's alright for you." She answered kindly and Emma nodded her head enthusiastically. 

When Emma saw the woman put the envelope off to the side she happily skipped back to the table Norman was sitting at. Together they waited, but soon got bored with nothing to do. 

After a while they decided to go to the park to meet up with Sayu, Ray could find them if they weren't at the library anyway. 

That day they spent time with Sayu, aka Kiyu. Ray had come back in the early afternoon with something weighing on his mind, and the others could tell. But they made sure to talk about it without Sayu, not knowing if they should tell her that they think her brother is Kira.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling Sayu, she isn't thrilled

The cattle children, or, past cattle children made plans with Sayu today. Even though the risk of Sayu giving something away is iffy, she can be a pretty good actor. 

They decided to tell her some of what they know, giving evidence to prove their point. The plan was to get her to hang out with her brother more, maybe even talk about Kira and why she's thankful he's here.

Hopefully by doing this we could get more evidence against him. That doesn't mean they don't feel a little bit guilty for using their friend to get info from a mass murderer.

"How much longerrrrrrrr." Emma held out the r childishly as she rolled in the grass outside. 

"We won't be going to the cafe for another hour or so, why don't you just read a book or something." Ray mumbled the last sentence, a slight amount of annoyance slipping through his voice.

"What I'm worried about it is when L will respond. It's been a couple of days and we solved about 5 cases in that time. We even made sure into include a bit of code.... Did we not do enough to get his attention?" Doing his best to not lose his cool, Norman took a deep breath and looked at the sky.

Clouds moved slowly and there was a small breeze. It wasn't summer but the sun was still shining. The peaceful day was able to bring a soft smile to Normans face.

It was silent for a while, the siblings laying down in the park, gazing at the sky. But it also game them a quiet time to think. 

Where did their siblings end up? If there was the farms and this, is there another world they could have gone too? And the worst of all, are they still alive?

Nobody wanted to even consider the possibility of their own family dying. Especially after all the years they fought, laughed, and cried together. The pain of losing even one of their siblings would be worse than losing a limb.

Time flew by, no one saying a thing. Over half an hour went by when the kids held hands, gazing at the sky above them.

"We should get going..." Emma murmured, but they stayed still for a moment longer before slowly getting up. 

\---------

"Whaaaaaat? Does it have to be now?" Sayu whined as she pulled on her coat and shoes.

"Your father's been pulling overnight shifts with no change of clothes, so you're going to bring these to him." Sachiko spoke sternly, placing a large paper bad on the table.

"But Mooooom, I totally promised my friends that I'd go out with them today." Sayu held out the letters in her words, making sure to be dramatic. Just then Light came downstairs and walked into the living room.

"Why don't I go? I could use a break." A kind smile was placed on Light Yagami's face, no on e would suspect his perfectly formed mask.

"Thanks, Light. I owe you one next time!" Sayu chuckled as she walked out the door, shoving a few chips into her mouth.

Light walked down the streets, double checking he had a piece of the death note on him.

"So I guess this will give you a chance to spy on the police." Ryuk floated over Light upside down, occasionally waving his hand through Light's shoulder to annoy him.

"I won't go further than the reception desk." Light spoke as if it were obvious, even though it pretty much was. Why would he build suspicion for himself? 

"So you have a page on you. Planning to kill someone?" Light's eye twitched as he held back the urge to swat Ryuk's hand away. 

"No, but lately I've been bringing a page with me every time I go out, just in case." The duo walked into the NPA building, glancing at a women in the distance.

Light pulled out his to call his dad, hoping he could be let in or told where to go to put the clothes. Unfortunately when he tried to call the phone rung to voicemail. Assuming he was in a meeting he decided to let it be. Perhaps he would call him later though. 

The women he saw earlier had walked in and was talking with the front task during his futile attempt to reach his father. 

"Please, I need to speak _directly_ with someone from the special investigation task force. It's urgent." The stranger spoke frantically, tapping her

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't help you. As I've told you already, there is no one at task force headquarters right now." After the receptionist broke the bad news, the stranger sighed heavily.

'There's no one at headquarters? What's going on?' Light thought confused.

"Can't you contact them somehow? I have information relating to the Kira investigation." The women pleaded, anxious as she went through trial and error.

"Look, I'll call headquarters one more time for you." She picked up the phone, punching in a few numbers and put it up to her ear. "One moment please."

Light took this opportunity to get the strangers attention. If she was really investigating the Kira case, then Light might be in trouble, and he can't have that now can he?

"Hi, I'm Detective Soichiro Yagami's son, Light Yagami. I brought my father a change of clothes, but it doesn't look like he's in. Can I leave them here?" He spoke with a charming smile and the receptionist perked up, recognizing the boy.

"Sure. Hey, I haven't seen you in a while, Light." The receptionist grinned from ear to ear. Light politely disregarded any indication that he knew her and the receptionist decided to tease him a bit.

"What, you don't remember? You helped solve the insurance fraud murder investigation. Sometime last year. But hey, no one remembers the receptionist, do they?" A soft laugh escaped her lips.

"I'm so sorry, I'm terrible with faces," when speaking he could've sworn he heard Ryuk laughing, "next time I won't forget." Light pretended to be nervous as he rubbed the back of his head, holding a slightly awkward, but charming smile.

"So Light, does this mean you're gonna be helping us with the Kira investigation, too?" 

"Sure! If all goes well, maybe I'll find Kira before L does." 'That should get her attention, maybe if I could convince her to work with me and then...' Light's thoughts trailed off as he formed a plan, he wouldn't kill her if it wasn't necessary, but if push came to shove... let's just say the story would be different. 

"As I thought, there's no one at headquarters. You're going to have to trust me on this, ma'am. I'll be sure to give them your message as soon as I see them. I promise." As she spoke the receptionist turned to look at the stranger.

"That's not good enough. I have to tell them in person!" Bingo. The perfect chance to come to her 'rescue'.

"Excuse me." Light started, fighting back a smirk. "My father is actually in charge of the Kira investigation. If you'd like, I could pass your message onto him. His cellphone is off at the moment, but I should be able to contact him soon. A number of FBI agents were just killed, and a lot of detectives have quit the case because they're afraid of Kira, so he's pretty busy right now"

The receptionist cleared her through subtly, getting Light's attention. 

"Uh, Light, it's probably better if you don't discuss this with." She spoke in a small voice with a slight edge, but Light cut her off with a kind tone.

"True, but it's practically common knowledge at this point. Besides, I feel like I can trust her. You can almost see it in her eyes. She's a wise and careful person. You heard about what happened, and you must have figured out that the police had a leak of some kind. And that's why you wanted to tell them in person. You thought this through. Well, am I right?"

The woman gasps in surprise, but recovers quickly. The two decided to talk as they walk down the street in order to get away from prying eyes. No body wants an eaves dropper.

\-----------

Ray had grabbed onto another file that held answers for another case and another code for L. They planned to have Sayu drop it off at the station for them. 

The four kids walked around the streets, did some window shopping, even went to get something to eat. However they knew that they wouldn't be able to stall for much longer.

"Taiyo, what's wrong?" Sayu asked Emma as they walked in the direction of the police station. The closer they got the more noticeable Emma's small frown became.

"Well we wanted to tell you something, and it's really important, but I'm afraid it could affect our friendship." Emma look to the ground as she spoke softly, cutting of Sayu before she could speak. "Or worse, what if _he_ found out and you ended up in trouble?" 

Norman and Ray grew nervous as well, thinking of different things Light could do to manipulate Sayu if he ever found out what they were planning. What even happen if Sayu was caught eavesdropping on Light? Would he go as far as to kill his own family?

"Nothing you ever ask of me will make me not want to be your friend! Well, unless you were asking me to bully someone, that goes against my morals." The first part of Sayu's response was loud and bold as she looked into her friends eyes stubbornly, only to murmur to herself near the end.

"Well, uh-" It was clear that Emma was reluctant to tell her, but before she could she was cut off by Norman.

"We believe that your brother is Kira." His tone was glum as he spoke in a low voice. Norman didn't want anyone to know they were investigating other than those necessary for the plan.

"WHAAATTT!" Sayu's voice echoed through the street they were on, quickly being shushed by Ray.

"I don't think China heard you, wanna try again?" Ray said sarcastically after he covered her mouth. Once Sayu had successfully ripped away from Ray she began to defend her brother. 

"There is no way that Light is a mass murderer. He spends all his time studying, and if he wasn't his grades would have dropped. And he's always wanted to be a police officer, so why would do something that would ruin his dreams?!" Sayu listed off a few factoids on her fingers, a look of panic settling on her face.

"It makes sense! Please, just listen, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to." The panicked girl seemed to calm down at Emma's words and grew quiet.

"First, Light is a high school student, Kira's killings have followed a schedule almost exactly to his. Second, the time changed, this means that Kira must have been able to get into police files easily. Someone who could do this is probably related to a person on the task-force, a person like Soichiro Yagami. 

"Third, you said Light has been locking himself in his room lately, only coming down for things like dinner, right? Light Yagami wanted to become a police officer or a detective, someone who demands justice. But isn't that what Kira is doing? Demanding justice in his own childish and twisted ways?" Ray spoke before Emma could open her mouth, Sayu only shrunk at each piece of evidence.

"What do you want me to do." The young girl's head hung low in shame. She was clutching her wrist tightly, tears threatening to spill as she thought about the possibility of her brother being a self proclaimed god. 

"When you are at your house, try to eavesdrop on light while he's in his room. When you are together, talk about how Kira is making you feel safer and how he might actually be helping the world. You could even try to speak to him about it at dinner, this would get your parents attention, probably make them yell at you, and Light would follow after to comfort you. Things like that, or maybe you could even get a recording of him speaking in his room." As Emma told Sayu what to do she made sure give the small girl a side hug. 

"O-ok, I'll do my best." Sayu sniffed, wiping her eyes and giving a small smile to her best friends. The kids rounded the corner, Norman bumping into a young lady with jet black hair. 

"Sorry miss, please, excuse me." He spoke politely, frowning slightly at the soulless response.

"No worries." The lady's eyes were devoid of all light, she spoke as if nothing would matter, and when she walked away her feet stumbled, not seeming set on going anywhere specific. 

The weird thing was Norman recognized her from somewhere, but where could he possibly have seen the stranger? Definitely not on the streets, there were to many people to focus on a single one and truly feel like they are important. 

As Norman wracked his brain the rest of the group continued walking, walking to the direction of the police station. When the white haired kid finally turned around he barely caught a glimpse of Light Yagami turning the corner at the end of the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks so short but I swear it's 2236 words, I have word count on but when I looked at the chapter I thought it was only 1000...


End file.
